pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PBS Kids Preschool Block Station Idents (2006-2013)
Here is all of the PBS Kids Station Idents during the Preschool Block they used since 2006. Credit to all of these for the SSSSSSSSSSSS Station List WETA in Washington, D.C.: Submarine, Forts, Buildings, Garden, Planes, Grocery Store, Boombox, Bees WMHT in Schenectady: Planes KCET (Now Independent) in Los Angeles: Bees, Submarine, Birthday Cake GPB: Bees, Planes, Rocketship, Submarine WBGU in Bowling Green (Ohio): Bees, Curious George ID, Planes, MPT: Hooper’s Painting WSKG/WSKA in Binghamton/Corning: Hooper’s Painting WNET in New York City: Local WLIW in Garden City: Planes WNPT in Nashville: WOSU in Columbus: Local WLJT in Jackson (Tennessee): Submarine, Bees, Rocketship, Planes WQED in Pittsburg: WPBA in Atlanta: Planes, Local, Curious George ID, Planes WHYY in Philadelphia: Bees KERA in Dallas: Bees KLCS in Los Angeles: Bees, Curious George ID WUCF in Orlando: WSRE in Pensacola: WKNO in Memphis: Flower, Buildings, Planes, Hooper’s Painting WCTE in Cookeville: WSJK/WKOP in Sneedsville/Knoxville: WCTI in Chattanooga: WCET in Cincinnati: WCNY in Syracuse: WBRA in Roanoke: WTTW in Chicago: Bees, Submarine WGTE in Toledo: WYIN in Gary: WNIN in Evanstown: WKAR in East Lansing: WIPB in Muncie: WFYI in Indianapolis: KVIE in Sacramento: WEDU in Tampa: WNED in Buffalo: Submarine UNC-TV: SETV: Green Background WFWA in Fort Wayne: Curious George ID, House, WVIZ in Cleveland: WXXI in Rochester: WGBH in Boston: WPBT in Miami: WGBY in Springfield: WPSU in Clearfield: KOCE in Orange County: Local OPB: SOPTV: TPT in Minneapolis: KCTS in Seattle: Bees KQED in San Francisco: RMPBS: KPBS in San Diego: KHUT in Houston: KET: CPTV: NJN: KMOS in Sedalia/Warrensburg: KNPB in Reno: KETC in St. Louis: Local WPT: KAET in Phoenix: KTWU in Topeka: IPTV: APT: Bird MPB: LPB: KLRU in Austin OPT: WPBS in Northern New York: WPTD/WPTO in Dayton: WFSU/WFSG in Tallahassee/Panama City: WFUM in Flint: PBS Hawaii: Hooper Clifford the Big Red Dog Next Bumper MPTV: Local KUAT in Tuscon: KNCT in Benton: WTIU in Bloomington: Boombox OETA: Local WVPT: ATEN: WLRN in Ft. Lauderdale: WUFT in Gainesville: WDCQ in Bad Axe: Station Idents Airplane An Airplane flying in the sky. E5307034-20A7-48A3-AB3F-81C671DEA948.jpeg|WETA (2013) 08D171E7-BCC1-415B-9C41-6D8833582BF5.jpeg|WETA Schedule Bumper Version (2013) 07E71948-CD81-4C73-9B90-70554B25AC5F.jpeg|WMHT (2011) 3ACD4E63-4E35-432C-B6E9-456AE09FE049.jpeg|WLIW (2006) DA43AB14-4AD0-4469-B2B3-11E9389AEA91.jpeg|PBA 30 (2006) C87B169B-9836-4E57-B75E-34CCA2DE4E94.jpeg|WBGU (2006) 52C228D1-D8EC-4129-8162-D9190A2963CE.jpeg|WKNO (2016) Bees 2DCF3115-52D4-4167-87EF-78A07F1F4095.jpeg|KCET (August 2008) 7D8490F7-2134-4577-8F02-416555D6860E.jpeg|KCTS (2009) E8E6A332-7017-4464-B1AA-8AC914088996.jpeg|WHYY (2007) 5D3D8F37-89C3-45DB-A186-F0CEEC972787.png|WETA Schedule Bumper Version (2017) 5164EACA-E680-415B-979C-AC1782D6708E.jpeg|WBGU (2006) A32FF0C1-8C8E-4176-AE22-DF39F677741E.jpeg|WNET (2009) D4688438-4BF5-4F4C-9799-1D0A9B5065A2.jpeg|WETA (2018) 71516953-2A82-43ED-B3DE-91C9147329C0.jpeg|KLCS (2016) 84706C87-A810-44C6-AB0D-C7F80ED458C8.jpeg|OETA (2011) Snapshot 2 (10-19-2019 6-29 PM).png|KCET (August 2008) Version 2 Bird F211D41A-FD69-404C-8A94-5AC0644553E6.jpeg|APT (2010) Boombox 3FDA2A0D-68C9-4EFB-B2F7-45916F8C2FAA.png|WETA Schedule Bumper Version (2017) 92A59B77-7619-49AA-A356-249C1891CD6E.jpeg|WETA (2013) CE11F854-FA64-4DB9-A6C2-06335D4CDBAA.jpeg|WTIU Snapshot 1 (10-19-2019 6-26 PM).png|KCET (August 2008) Buildings 92EF423D-419D-4163-B993-F21E837711A4.jpeg|KCET (2007) 8BBE80B4-1A66-4FC3-AAAA-21A4C0F496E6.jpeg|WETA (Rare Version; 2018) B86FB842-7608-4CC4-A962-B9C0BBACEE58.png|WKNO (Extremely Rare Version; 2017) Curious George Ident 387F9ADA-3A02-47EE-A6FA-52D27B738730.jpeg|WFWA (2006) 5E643F4C-7C55-4B5F-930A-97105B4C723F.jpeg|PBA 30 (2006) Flower F7BE7D38-0631-47FC-9BAD-3AB3A6BB948E.png|WKNO Local Funding Bumper (2018) Forts 82246FB1-CE00-4FFC-92BA-57B91A1288E1.png|WETA Schedule Bumper Version (2017) A000C89D-4239-41BD-8730-157535CEC87F.png|WETA (2018) Garden 16920BB3-06AD-4764-AE54-F9551571D5F5.png|WETA Schedule Bumper Version (2018) Snapshot 3 (10-19-2019 6-31 PM).png|KCET (August 2008) Hooper’s Painting AC51A2E9-5EA1-42E4-B224-3A5AE1C83F4E.jpeg|MPT (2009) House 92D7AD31-C957-4588-8136-1A7B41C0CD83.jpeg|WFWA (2007) Neighborhood 1ADAB7F6-1A71-4E33-8793-65F2EB9724F0.jpeg|KTWU (2016) BDFEDB24-B704-4702-AA55-FDB251B11FDB.jpeg|KLCS (2016) 25F39ED3-75CB-4225-A73D-7958E0A6D8C6.jpeg|MPT (2013) 400017BD-D77C-44A8-8C9A-67F180B9B4EA.jpeg|ATL PBS (2018) 2A52B7CD-56EE-45F8-9D35-8AA1D9FA17AF.jpeg|KVCR (2011) Rocketship 72D43980-B5DF-4C82-BED0-FD9BFB3BEB70.jpeg|GPB (2016) Shopping Bags 66F243F7-707A-4C9A-9672-0E0A7B09E4D8.png|WETA Schedule Bumper Version (2017) E844D4E8-55AA-4986-8405-6E3EC50098BE.jpeg|WETA (2013) Submarine 381ACE00-1903-4494-ADBF-0466F21B3584.jpeg|WETA Schedule Bumper Version (2013) FEB3DCE3-EFEF-4C92-8F60-F25BF8F486CA.jpeg|KCET (August 2008) 7DDE81D0-412C-4F18-AC6E-2143EDAE1DA2.jpeg|PBS Hawaii (2010) 2BADA7AA-6CC6-458B-9F35-FC59CFFC345D.jpeg|WETA (2018) 9D7F5AAB-85C1-4146-BB60-BA5C4D7DC91A.jpeg|KBTC (Rare Version; 2009) Category:Idents Category:Interstitial stuff